Fluid coupling deices are well known. In general, these devices commonly have male and female coupling sections which may be selectively joined together to establish a flow passageway therethrough. Often, the two sections are releasably held together by a quick-disconnect mechanism.
In many of these devices, each coupling section is provided with a valve element which is arranged to move automatically from a flow-preventing position to a flow-permitting position when the sections are joined together, and which is arranged to move automatically back to a flow-preventing position when the sections are physically separated. The valve element is often a poppet-type element, even when the poppet is held open, the tortous flow path around the poppet constitutes an obstruction to flow, and produces an accompanying pressure drop.
In another type of device, the valve element is rotatable between such flow-preventing and flow-permitting positions. While the actuating mechanism for selectively rotating the valve element is perhaps somewhat more complicated, those devices offer the advantage of a straight-through minimal restriction to flow and, hence, less of a pressure drop there across. Examples of such devices having rotatable ball-type valve elements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,946 (Hansen), 3,078,068 (Romey), 3,159,180 (Courdot et al.), 3,423,063 (German(, 3,618,892 (Sciuto), 4,181,149 (Cox), 4,438,779 (Allread), 4,445,664 (Allread), 4,473,211 (Fremy), 4,627,598 (Fremy), and 4,664,149 (Fremy).
In many of these types of devices, one coupling section is adapted to be moved axially toward the other during the connection sequence. Hence, if the respective axes of the two sections are initially misaligned, the operator must further manipulate the two sections in search of an axially-aligned position in addition to attempting to push them together. Moreover, in certain applications there is a need for increased fluid-tight integrity of the seal when the two coupling sections are separated.